For instance, in a differential sub-assembly mounted in a vehicle, a differential case and a ring gear are fastened to each other. Herein, fastening of such two components is disclosed in Patent Document 1 disclosing a method of manufacturing a ring gear to be used in a planetary gear structure or the like, in which a gear body subjected to knurling is fastened to an inner peripheral part of a housing by press-fitting.